


safe and sound

by asterbells



Series: so we'd both be free [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Gen, not much to say after that, warnings for everything you'd expect from a hunger games au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ladybug is a representation of luck, the symbol of fortune that graces the rebellion. Will you become Chat Noir? Will you become the misfortune that befalls the Capitol?”</p><p>A Hunger Games AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. show me your colors

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a good long look at the current chapter count and _feel_ the regret and pain I feel I have like 14 other things I need to write when did things get so wrong.
> 
> Based off of my tumblr post, a Miraculous Ladybug Hunger Games AU!! I'm a weenie who can't kill anyone and is horrible with gore so like.... don't expect too much of that this is probably going to be the most unrealistic HG AU ever oops.
> 
> beta-ed as usual by the amazing kira(simple-symphonia@tumblr)!!

* * *

 

For all that he’s the darling model of the Capitol, son of the impeccably fashionable Gabriel Agreste, citizen of the city that bleeds color as easily as blood runs red, Adrien sees the world in monotony.

Sometimes he wonders when he stopped caring about the vibrant reds, translucent blues, blooming violets, and fluorescent hues. When he stopped gaping and running his finger over every new design, when he stopped memorizing the names of all the tributes that had entered the Games. When anything and everything that spoke of the Capitol started to sicken him to the core.

Sometimes he barely even remembers the names of those who won.

_“Adrikins~ Where aaaare you? Are you ready for the photoshoot?”_

__

Idly wondering just how many shots they’ll have to retake today with the president’s daughter present, Adrien grabs his bag and gives himself another check in the mirror before he heads for the door.

As he greets the placid yellow of Chloe Bourgeois, he wonders when the face of the Capitol, Adrien Agreste, started to sicken him.

* * *

 

Time spent with his father is marked with a stark, cold white — a startlingly frigid and defined color with no hue. Adrien remembers a time when he would vie for his father’s attention, where every move he made was for Gabriel Agreste’s affections and approval. These days he barely acknowledges the few occasions they spend time together.

_“And here we have District 11’s Reaping— I’ll let Escort Mendeleiev take it away!!”_

__

To be fair, he thinks, the Hunger Games tend to be quite the distraction.

Adrien lets his eyes drift away from the screen and to the walls of the room as camera switches to the escort, readying the glass canisters of ballots. He vaguely registers a name being called (Manon something?) as he examines the walls before he’s pulled sharply out of his reverie by the sound of his father’s voice.

“It looks like there won’t be any notable tributes this year.”

Slightly startled over his father _actually taking an interest in something_ let alone _talking to him_ , he can only nod his head before—

_“I volunteer as tribute!”_

__

He may have given himself whiplash from how fast he turned towards the TV just now but all of a sudden the only thing he can see is blue.

Blue as bright as the skies on a sunny day, as clear as the lake President Bourgeois keeps behind his mansion, and it’s all Adrien can do to keep himself from drowning drowning drowning in the ocean of her eyes.

By the time he’s torn his gaze away from the girl on screen ( _she looks around 17 and 18, with medium length black hair curled at the shoulders, pale skin with what looks like freckles splashed across her face and_ —) he feels like a drowning man breaking through water into the bright bright sun. He murmurs vague affirmations to words he doesn’t ( _can’t_ ) register from his father as he tries to focus on the white walls, on the monochrome walls of the room, the crisp, white of his father’s suit, the blood red of Gabriel Agreste’s suit that he hasn’t noticed in _years_ —

He wonders when it was that he forgot to breathe.

* * *

 

He pretends that everything is fine, that nothing has changed, life in the Capitol is the same, the tributes are arriving, photoshoots are to be held, interviews to be made—

He’s able to fool everybody but himself.

But that’s okay, he thinks, Adrien Agreste only needs to make sure to shine for the crowds, pose for the cameras, smile at the politicos, keep President Bourgeois happy, keep Chloe happy. Logically he knows that he’s the sweetheart of the Capitol, that Gabriel is one of the leading figures of politics through sheer ingenuity in design alone, that he can’t be discarded so easily by _any_ of the President’s hang ups.

But he can still remember the screams of those who’ve… _displeased_ the President. The screams of the 40th Victor ( _Kim, his mind supplies, just a second too late_ ) who’d lost his family in an _accident_ during the Victory Feast. They said that he hadn’t taken President Bourgeois’ orders seriously. They say that he still hasn’t fully recovered.

The screams of Head Peacekeeper Roger, as his daughter’s tongue was taken away from a _“momentary lapse in judgement.”_

It’s almost a formula, he thinks. He could honestly write a book titled “Retaining Your Life and Image 101.”

_Smile._

__

_Wave._

__

_Turn a little to the right._

__

_Pose for the camera._

__

_Don’t get distracted by sea-green blues._

__

The first four, he would stress, are instrumental to staying alive. Chloe angrily nudges him for his attention, only to be ignored in favor of the Chariot Rides as the girl from District 11 ( _Marinette, he had learned, Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ ) comes out. Dressed in a sleek, crimson red polka-dotted dress, her blue eyes are staring determinedly past everything in sight as their chariot races through the track. The last one, he thinks, is one to break to _be_ alive.

Vermillion red, he notes, is too striking a color to even try to ignore.

* * *

 

Adrien “bumps” into her during the pre-Games party. He murmurs a quick apology, before wishing her luck.

He leaves quickly after that. He hadn’t expected how bright her eyes were up close in person, and he wonders how he could have ever seen the world in gray.

* * *

 

Marinette scores a 7 out of 12 for her training score, and Adrien wonders if it’s cruel for him to wish her a quick and early death in the game. Her chances are low, what with the fan favorite District 2’s sharp, blue-eyed and blonde tribute who scored the highest 11, amongst the newest pack of Careers. She’d never make it after the Games, he tells himself, would never be able to handle the aftermath, the demands, the trauma, the fears.

When her turn for the tribute interview comes, she tells Nadja Chamack about the lucky symbolism ladybugs hold for the farmers in District 11. About how lucky she is to be there today, how lucky she is to represent her district, how lucky she is to have designed her own dress with the Capitol’s finest. As Nadja fervently compliments the girl on her design, Adrien silently marvels at the fire in her eyes, the will to live, highlighted in a steady gaze scattered with green flecks.

He can’t quite convince himself that the churning in his stomach is from drinking on an empty stomach, rather than the thought of those piercing blue eyes glazing over into muted grays.

* * *

 

The clock has struck 12, the horn has been sounded, and the 42nd Hunger Games begins.

* * *

 

 


	2. eyes open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be like 5 LINES NOT AN ENTIRE CHAPTER OF 1K LIKE??? WHAT HAPPENED??? I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I'M SO MAD.
> 
> But also, WARNINGS THAT THIS CHAPTER _DOES_ HAVE KILLING AND INJURIES AND BLOOD AND VIOLENCE!!! It's perfectly fine if you don't want to read this!! You aren't missing too much except for the Game itself and you can just read the last sentence lmao
> 
> beta-ed again by the amazing kira(simple-symphonia@tumblr)!!
> 
> 12/20/15 edit: i'm sorry please blame sharon(pisces-royalty@tumblr) pls stop this bread meme

* * *

 

13 are killed in the bloodbath.

Both from District 3, both from District 5, the girl from District 6, the girl from District 7, the girl from District 8, both from District 9, the boy from District 10, the boy from District 11, and both breads from District 12.

Marinette _lives_.

* * *

 

She’d managed to grab a pack lying at the outskirts of the bloodbath, from what he’s seen she has a pack of water and a grappling hook.

_Good_ , Adrien thinks, _it’s a forest-based arena, she’ll be able to traverse from the trees and have the advantage of height_.

As he watches her swipe an angry hand across frustrated eyes, Adrien remembers her District partner has already been killed. He had taken an arrow meant for the pigtailed girl to the back before the Careers descended upon him.

He’d been the last casualty of the bloodbath, and Gabriel Agreste left the viewing room soon after, remarking that the “pigtailed child has luck on her side, but of which kind I can not say.”

Adrien wonders if it makes him a bad person to think it’s the good kind of luck.

* * *

 

She’s made two allies in the forests, a boy named Jalil from District 6, and another named Mercury from District 7. They stationed themselves in one of the denser areas of the forest, high up above the ground and hidden from sight in the leaves.

Marinette makes her first kill grappling with the boy from District 1 ( _Sparrow, Adrien recalls_ ), after the girl from District 2 ( _Melanie? Melodie?_ ) launches a knife into Jalil’s shoulders. She’d thrown the boy straight into a nest of tracker jackers no one had noticed, while Mercury slit the throats of both District 4 tributes.

Adrien watches the Careers curse and stumble their way away from the tracker jackers, as Marinette and her allies safely make off into the opposite direction.

Marinette, he notices, doesn’t have a single wound.

* * *

 

Nathalie forces him to bed when it hits midnight. Adrien only acquiesces when it’s clear no more moves will be made from any side for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

There aren’t any face offs for a while.

* * *

 

The boy from District 8 dies on Day 4 when he stumbles into one of the traps laid by the Careers near an open source of water.

* * *

 

Nathalie forces him out of the mansion with Gorilla on Day 7. He thinks she’s worried about the obsessive fervor he’s been displaying for this particular Game. He’d be more touched if he didn’t have to deal with the gossip in the streets and cafes.

_That Felix is going to win, he just has to I simply must spend some time with him. 7 days in and he’s barely scratched!_

__

_But what about that Marinette girl? I don’t believe she got extremely injured either…_

__

_Oh_ she’s _just lucky. Her boy toys have been taking the hit for her, just you watch she’ll wash out the moment her toys are out of the way._

Adrien has to take deep breaths and force himself away from the flaccid, orange _hags_ and back out into the streets. Gorilla’s gentle hand on his shoulder helps. The rest of his trek back home is filled with similar gossips.

__

_She’s only gotten this far because she was lucky enough to hit that tracker nest!_

__

_The poor dear, maybe luck will carry her to the end._

__

_They almost got her during the bloodbath._

__

_Isn’t she the one who designed her own outfits? The ladybug child?_

__

_I’d love to see what else she can do if she makes it out._

__

_Did you see the way she dropped Ankhesenamun? It was pure chance the girl landed the way she did._

The sentence hasn’t even fully registered in Adrien’s head before he’s running, sprinting back to the mansion, back to their Viewing Room.

On Day 7 Mercury is killed by a knife to the gut by the Capitol-favorite Felix from District 2. Jalil clips Melodie in the left calf with the very knife she sunk into his shoulder and Marinette flips the girl from District 1 who has her in a headlock, snapping her neck as she goes down.

When Adrien sees Marinette again, it’s not the blue of her eyes that strikes him, so much as the aching, open scars he can see reflected in them.

_The pigtailed child has luck on her side, but of which kind I can not say._

__

Adrien starts to remember why he wished her a quick and early death.

* * *

 

Melodie and the girl from District 10 trade fatal blows on Day 11. Felix holds her as she passes.

Only 3 are left.

* * *

 

Day 13 starts with Felix sinking an arrow into Jalil’s chest before running off when Marinette pierces his left hand with her grappling hook.

She murmurs low assurances to the boy until the light leaves his eyes. She doesn’t cry until after his arms are placed over the hole in his chest, glasses tucked away on his side.

He looks peaceful in his sleep.

* * *

 

As the Capitol replays highlighted moments of the remaining two tributes, Adrien realizes that the girl who’s survived on good fortune until now may not be as lucky people believe.

It’s in the small details, Adrien realizes, the way she glanced towards the hidden nest, the way she shifted her stance before dropping Ankhesenamun, the way she’s been able to avoid open water sources by using her hook as a makeshift spile.

As the reels play, he comes to the realization that just luck can’t explain how she’s survived in a deadly forest for two weeks, that she is adapting to her luck.

When Marinette fixes an abandoned tracker jacker nest on the outskirts of her temporary camp, Adrien reaches for his phone.

* * *

 

Everything ends on Day 15.

An arrow grazes Marinette’s cheek as she’s swinging through trees before she has to jerk herself out of the path of another incoming arrow and crash into the ground. She barely has time to scrabble to her feet before she’s forced to roll out the way of even more arrows heading her way.

She’s reaching for the hook she was _just using_ when Felix’s boot comes stomping down on her hand before she finds the sharp end of a spear at her throat. Adrien can barely keep the growl from escaping his throat on the other side of the screen and she just needs to hold out, just needs to hold out for just a bit longer before—

“They’ll want a show, but I’ll make it quick—”

He’s interrupted by the sound of chimes in the air, and both tributes look up to see a silver silk parachute floating down towards them. Marinette can breathe for all of two seconds before he relocates his boot onto her chest  as he catches the parachute. When Felix manages to open the case, all he gets out is a startled “This—” before Marinette finds the strength to wrap her mangled hand around her grappling hook sinks it in his calf. He’s hissing in both shock and pain when his grip on the case and his spear loosen and—

From the angle they’re at, all Adrien can see is the case hitting the ground before Felix is impaled on his own spear.

A cannon sounds.

* * *

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, the winner, of the 42nd Hunger Games, is District 11’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng!!”_

__

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jazz hands] OK BUT ALSO THIS IN NO WAY REFLECTS MY OPINIONS ON THE QUANTIC SQUAD I KILLED THEM OFF BC THAT'S LIKE CANON-META LMAO
> 
> but also like how unrealistic was this amirite
> 
> chapter 3 will be out tomorrow!
> 
> comments are heavily appreciated, and if you liked it please kudo :'D


	3. just close your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Victory Tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was also supposed to be like 5 lines but nino demanded to be heard i'm gonna fight him
> 
> betaed as usual by the amaze kira(simple-symphonia@tumblr)!!!

* * *

 

Adrien’s 99% sure Marinette didn’t design the dress she’s wearing in her interview with Nadja Chamack right now. In a ladybug-themed bubble dress, smoky eyeshadow and antennas fixed in her curled hair, the outfit _screams_ of the Capitol, and Adrien can see Rose’s touch all over it.

 

Huh.

 

Nice to know Rose is still doing fine, he hasn’t modeled any of her works recently.

Adrien clenches his fists at the murmurs in the crowd, _I daresay she didn’t design that, that’s the Stylist’s work isn’t it?_

As if _anyone_ in Marinette’s position would be able to _function_ after the ordeal she’s been through, much less _design a dress_.

Even knowing this, he tries to ignore how dull her eyes are, how there must be dark eyebags underneath all the eyeshadow.

He still hasn’t quite figured out if he saved her life, or condemned her to live.

The interview ends with little to no fanfare, Marinette answering the questions mechanically.

At the very least, Adrien thinks, she won’t be targeted and put to use by President Bourgeois, at the very least, the President only looks for those who shine in the Games. She may have defied all odds and replaced the tribute he _could_ have used, but the President is often shortsighted about those he can’t and tends to leave them be.

* * *

 

This time, when he meets her at the post-Game celebration, he greets her as is customary for the doll of the Capitol.

“You did well, good job.”

This time, he can’t bring himself to look into her eyes.

* * *

 

Adrien doesn’t see her again until the Victory Tour.

As the leading designer of the Capitol, Gabriel Agreste attends each Victory Tour to keep inspiration sharp across the districts. Adrien likes to think of these as an escape, Chloe doesn’t care much for people not her.

They (actually) bump into each other before breakfast of the first day, when Adrien is still half-asleep and rubbing at his eyes when he collides with something that makes a sharp squeak.

Blearily, he recognizes the startled eyes staring up at him, and ruffles Marinette’s head as he mumbles, “Your eyes are clearer, good for you,” before dropping into a seat at the dining table. In his daze he doesn’t notice her face turn pink as she runs out the room to collect herself.

(Later, when he’s fully awake and realizes what he did, he barely refrains from dunking his head under a cold shower as he thanks everything he can think of that no one else, much less his _father_ , was around.)

* * *

 

As far as Victory Tours go, this one has been relatively uneventful. Most of the tributes died in either the bloodbath, or well out of Marinette’s path, and though there is some perceived discontentment in her fortune, there is no cause for concern.

She nearly breaks down when Jalil’s family steps up to thank her for what she did for him.

They’re at District 4 now, and even the more obvious displeasure here is passive, compared to what Adrien has seen in previous years.

It’s not until District 3 that trouble arrives. When Adrien catches a flash of blue from the corner of his eye, he spots a Peacekeeper drag a boy who looks about the same age as him after Marinette’s speech. Making sure his father has already left the area and Gorilla’s attention is fixed on checking the perimeter, Adrien makes his way over to the scuffle.

Pasting on a cheerful smile, Adrien addresses the Peacekeeper, “Hullo officer, what’s going on here?”

Startled, the Peacekeeper nearly drops the boy as he recognizes the one before him.

“N-Nothing, Mr. Agreste! This pest has proven himself time and time again to be a dissenter of the Capitol, we are simply going through proper protocol!”

Well. This is a problem.

Dissenters and traitors to the Capitol are normally handed over to become Avoxes, however District 3 is known for having the leeway to execute any they see fit due to their district’s hand in technological advancement. There’s no way Adrien to help this boy without putting himself at risk except—

Except he remembers the first time he truly _lived_ again, the first time he’d _truly_ seen color for so long, when a blue-eyed girl threw her life away to save someone else’s.

“I’ll take him.”

Adrien, the Peacekeeper, and the boy are all surprised when the words tumble out of his mouth.

“S-sir? Sir I’m afraid you ca-”

“I said I’ll take him.” Tone colder than snow, Adrien gives the Peacekeeper the smile that’s made him the face of the Capitol. “I’ve been needing an Avox at any rate, particularly on the train, you wouldn’t _believe_ the lack of proper amenities on board. Do me a favor and bring him to the back of my room would you? And have him properly restrained please, I’ve heard that it’s more efficient to make your own Avox.”

With that, Adrien turns back to the train, waving off Gorilla’s inquiries. He wonders exactly how much he’s screwed himself over with this one.

* * *

 

Assassination attempts are not uncommon to Adrien, and one of the reasons he’s still alive today is thanks to Armand D’argencourt’s harsh training and self-defense lessons. Once a political candidate against President Bourgeois, the shamed politician had been recruited by Gabriel Agreste to keep his only son alive.

So when Adrien enters his room to find an underfed civilian trying to knock him out with a chair, he finds it relatively easy to dodge the chair and pin the boy to the wall.

It takes roughly 5 minutes of intense scrabbling and harsh whispers before Adrien is able to convince the boy that, no, he’s not going to actually turn him into an Avox. 10 more minutes, more curse words than he’s ever heard, and eventual resignation gives him a name ( _Nino_ ) and enough information that Adrien knows there won’t be any family waiting for Nino to come home.

Sighing, Adrien finally lets his grip loosen.

“I can’t force you to pretend to be an Avox, and trust me, it’ll be hard, but there aren’t a lot of options for you to choose, so what’s it going to be?”

Nino glares at him, “Why are you even doing this? Why did you save me?” At Adrien’s raised brow, Nino huffs and rips his arm out of his grasp. “ _Fine_. I’ll do it if only to see how fucked over you get.”

* * *

 

The ensuing conversation he has with his father is thankfully short and relatively painless.

“Adrien.”

“Yes, father?”

“What’s this I hear about a new Avox?”

“Chloe has Sabrina, so I figured it was high time I got one for my own. The Peacekeeper had him prepped and ready when I found him, and the train is a bit lacking.”

“...Very well.”

Adrien has never been more thankful Gabriel doesn’t spend enough time with his son to figure out when he lies.

* * *

 

Adrien doesn’t make an appearance at Marinette’s speech in District 2 to hammer the finer details of Avox servitude into Nino’s head.

* * *

 

Adrien considers his training and lessons to be largely successful when Nino manages to hold his shit-eating grins and comments about pigtailed and blue-eyed girls until _after_ they’re securely locked in Adrien’s room away from prying ears.

“Shut _up_ oh my god aren’t you supposed to be _grateful_ —”

But his words are lost in Nino’s cackles, and he’s barely holding back his own grin before they strike up a shaky banter.

It’s the start of the friendship that will save Adrien in the years to come.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 will be out tomorrow!!
> 
> if you liked it please leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


	4. dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashes ashes we all fall down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-ed by the queen of memes kira(simple-symphonia@tumblr)!!!
> 
> i have no explanations for this one i hope you all enjoy//

* * *

 

As the second living victor District 11 has seen in a long time, Marinette is required to be a mentor for the newest tributes.

Adrien asks Nino to deliver a message for him.

When the District 11 tributes are the first kills of the bloodbath, Marinette receives a single, unsigned card.

_“I’m sorry.”_

__

* * *

 

The winner is District 3’s female tribute. With a slight start, Adrien remembers that she too, volunteered for the Games. Possessing a sharp mind and smooth mouth, the girl ( _Alya_ ) had made allies of even the Careers, before setting a trap that electrocuted everybody in the Arena.

As she finishes up her interview with Chamack, Adrien realizes that this girl came with a purpose and came prepared for it. Whatever she came here to do, he hopes that she’s fully ready for the Capitol, as there’s no way she’ll slide under President Bourgeois’ radar.

Adrien, on the other hand, is completely unprepared for the way Alya _glowers_ at him when he comes to greet her, before smoothing her face into a charming smile and talking about what “an honor it is to speak to Adrien Agreste himself!”

Adrien leaves with the distinct feeling that he’s narrowly escaped with his life. He makes a mental note to ask Nino about her— he _had_ seemed a bit invested in this Game. But first, he spies Marinette across the room and proceeds to make his way towards her, making sure to greet those he passes along the way.

He’s the face of the Capitol, after all, it’s only to be expected for him to socialize with Victors, past and present during these events.

* * *

 

Of course, with his luck, the girl is _absolutely terrified_ of him, barely able to stutter out Rose’s and Juleka’s names when he compliments her dress.

Even more par for course, is how Marinette and Alya seem to _immediately_ hit it off and Alya giving him the _biggest shit-eating grin_ when she notices Adrien’s frequent glances.

* * *

 

He waits until after Gorilla’s steps have faded away before turning to Nino. “Hey man, I know you said you knew her, but were you actually close with her? The Victor this year, Alya?”

“....”

“Nino?”

Nino doesn’t look away from where he’s organizing snacks at the bar, “Is there a reason you’re asking?”

Adrien drops onto a sofa, “Do you think she came here to…. do something? She didn’t— Her eyes— She seems too… _determined_ , to not have come here without a plan, I mean she volunteered.”

“...”

“...Nino? You all right there man?”

“...Yeah… yeah I’m fine. And no, I don’t know anything about why Alya joined the Games.”

Adrien doesn’t press anymore after this, he knows where the lines are.

* * *

 

The 44th and 45th Hunger Games pass with little to no trouble. Adrien continues to look out for Marinette from afar, watching her befriend the other Victors, and ignoring all of Nino’s wisecracks and jibes when they’re alone.

“Dude, why don’t you just talk to her? Isn’t she a designer or something? You have the perfect position to start a conversation.”

As Nino stares questioningly towards him, Adrien steadfastly ignores his gaze and looks at his hands,

“...Her eyes.”

“What?”

Adrien finally looks at Nino, “Her eyes. They’re getting clearer again now, every time I see her. If I were to talk to her now, and bring the spotlight back, she’d be put in the spotlight again, and Chloe... I… I can’t do that to her. I saw her _laughing_ the other day, she was talking to Alya and Kim and she was _actually laughing_ and I— I can’t take that away from her because I’m selfish.”

There’s a brief moment where Adrien wonders if he’ll just be laughed at, before he hears a sigh.

“You’ve really got it bad, don’t you.”

Adrien chooses to not reply to that.

* * *

 

There are days now, that Adrien can’t imagine how he’d ever seen the world in blacks and whites and greys, when the slightest glances at Marinette pulses with hues and trading (private) banter with Nino saturates life.

Keeping his gaze fixed on the mirror as he adjusts his tie, Adrien calls, “Hey Nino, are you ready yet? We should get going before Nathalie sends someone to come get us.”

He can hear Nino groaning from the other room, “Do I _have_ to go? All I’ll be doing is standing next to Sabrina again, and dude do you even know how creepy it is to stand next to a certifiable robot?”

Chuckling, Adrien shakes his head as he heads towards the door. “Lighten up _dude_ , it won’t be long and I’ll probably be nearby the entire time. We’re just watching the Victors head out for the trains, it shouldn’t take too long.”

Turning back towards the faux-Avox, he grins, “Now shut up before they shut the both of us up permanently.”

* * *

 

There’s no particular custom to the car rides out, and Victors tend to just split into whichever group they’re most comfortable in for the ride to the trains. Adrien watches idly as Marinette and Alya enter a polka-dotted car in the procession.

It’ll be a while before he’ll be able see her again, he muses. It’s unreasonable for him to miss her at all, when they’ve traded maybe 10 words over the course of 2 years (not to mention how she’s _scared witless_ by him), but he can’t help but feel his stomach sink at the prospect of another good deal of time without seeing her bright blue eyes or ladybug-themed outfits.

Sighing, he turns to get off the podium before—

**_BOOM_ **

_Everything is ringing_ and somehow Adrien is lying on the ground and in pain and it’s all he can do to crack his eyes open to stare past the frenzied mass of Peacekeepers trying to attempt damage control.

Beyond the screams and chaotic crowds, he can glimpse the burning remains of cars, can smell the charred scent of rubber.

Can see the scorched pattern of polka dots covering the surface of a heavily fractured car still burning in flames.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Marinette_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[jazz hands]]
> 
> but also I've been cranking these out a chapter per day but have been feeling super lazy for chapter 5 so chapter 5 hasn't even been started and i can't guarantee an update tmrw but I SWEAR IT'LL BE OUT BY THE DAY AFTER AT THE LATEST EVEN IF I KILL MYSELF TO DO IT---


	5. move along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This too, will pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE NINO I HATE NINO I HATE NINO I HATE NINO
> 
> LOOK AT THE NEW CHAPTER COUNT AND RAGE W ME PLS WHY THIS
> 
> I'm sorry this was so late orzz I am a failure I'm sorr--
> 
> beta-ed by the amazing paola!! (crossbelladonna@everywhere lmao)

* * *

 

It’s been a week since the incident and Adrien hasn’t stepped a single foot out of the mansion. 

 

It helps, of course, that the general chaos and mayhem of the incident has many of the Capitol citizens staying indoors, afraid to leave to become the next victims. Even his father hasn’t left the house.

 

But Adrien hasn’t left the blank white Viewing Rooms for seven entire days, hasn’t seen any color apart from his own skin. The small part of him still functioning and thinking recognizes that it’s ridiculous, but the only thing he can actively acknowledge is  _ pain _ .

 

It hurts to see colors now, it hurts to see bright yellows and mellow oranges. Most of all, it hurts to see crisp red and clear blues.

 

Not for the first time, Adrien contemplates on how easier it would have been to not have remembered what seeing colors was like, what  _ living  _ was like. It hurts too much, he thinks, it hurts to much to see anything other than white fading to black and black graying into white. It’s easier to stay awake through the fatigue and watch the walls around him stay gloriously static.

 

( _ When he sleeps, he dreams of crystal blue and crackling red. _ )

* * *

 

Adrien’s spent ten days in the Viewing Room when Nino comes in, locks the door, and sits in front of him.

 

He doesn’t say anything at first, Nino, but simply sits there for a few minutes before he lets a sigh escape his lips.

 

“Are you mad at me? Do you hate me for holding you back?”

 

_ Yes.  _

 

_ No. _

 

_ Maybe. _

 

Adrien doesn’t remember much from the aftermath of the explosion. His attention had been focused on the burning vehicle the entire time, had been focused on  _ getting to Marinette _ , until he found hands and arms reaching around him, holding him back. 

 

He’d only later found out it was Nino, when Nathalie made a passing mention of him ( _ What were you thinking? If your Avox hadn’t held you back _ —).

 

At Adrien’s silence, Nino sighs again, before speaking.

 

“I won’t apologize for it you know, I won’t apologize for protecting you from danger. You saved my life years ago and I haven’t paid you back for that yet.” Adrien doesn’t respond, and Nino takes a breath before continuing. “Do you know, how  _ fucking scary _ your dad is? Because he is. He really is. Also, I think he knows I’m not actually an Avox.”

 

_ That _ , grabs Adrien’s attention and has him looking up to Nino in muted surprise. 

 

“Hah, yeah, I know right? He had me brought to his office before the dude started hypothetically talking scenarios I thought would have me losing my head. Scary dude that he is, is going to have my head unless I ‘prove my worth’ and get you out of this room as an almost functioning member of society.” Scoffing a bit, Nino can finally see Adrien’s face, open with muffled disbelief, before he continues. “So that’s exactly what I’m gonna do, because I very much enjoy living and I’d like to keep things that way.

 

“I lost my parents when I was 7. I don’t remember much, but I remember both my parents coming down with a cold. When we called for a doctor, some cherryface from the Capitol came by to look at them. He left me with the dead bodies of my parents, with needle marks on their necks.

 

“I was 7 but I wasn’t stupid, wasn’t blind. The Capitol killed them, killed my parents and stole my family away from me. I didn’t know why, but it didn’t matter. They killed my ma and my pops and I’ll never forgive them for that. If you thought I was rebellious that time you first saw me? ‘Had nothing on when I was small. They tossed me into the Community Orphan Center to raise me, and  _ man _ I was a hellish brat. I threw rocks at Peacekeepers, scratched at anyone who came near me, I was an absolute nightmare. That was when I met Alya.”

 

At  _ this, _ Adrien starts to perk up just a little again. With a measure of guilt, he remembered that Alya had also been in the same care as Marinette, had been pronounced dead at the scene, had been a something of Nino’s.

 

“Her mom would come and cook for us at the Center every few days or so and she’d tag along.” Nino chuckled, “The first time we met, she smacked me across the head for not doing things  _ properly. _ She then spent 3 weeks teaching my how to sneak around and gather information, when to release the juicy bits, what to  _ destroy _ a person. I do this now, actually. You wouldn’t _ believe _ the amount of shit I have because people don’t know to shut up around Avoxes. But anyways, we became friends after that, and her mom, Marlena, practically adopted me.”

 

_ Oh god, _ Adrien thinks,  _ Nino _ —

 

But his friend continues without hesitation. “We grew up, after that, did a lot of things together, had our fights, had our fun. One day, one day I realized that I couldn’t imagine a life without her, that I couldn’t imagine anyone  _ not _ Alya staying by my side through thick and thin. One day I realized I loved her.” Ignoring the choked sound Adrien made, Nino continued, “I never got a chance to tell her though, I never got a chance to see if she felt the same way, because the next day, it was the Victory Tour, and I went past the wrong Peacekeeper.”

 

Pausing, Nino makes sure Adrien’s eyes are on him as he continues. “One loose comment, a flippant remark, and I was about to die. If it weren’t for you at the time, he would have killed me, and I’ll forever be thankful you were there to save my life, to become my friend. I lost Alya that day, and I’m fairly sure she thought she lost me, but I  _ lived _ , I’m  _ alive _ . I have to pretend to be a mute slave, but I’m  _ alive _ .” Nino takes a deep shuddering breath.

 

“I thought it’d be fine if I never saw Alya again, because hey, there’s nothing much I can do about it and at least I’m alive, right? But then she showed up. She showed up a year later, volunteering for the  _ Hunger Games of all things that ridiculous girl _ , and she won. She came and she won, and you were right, she came here to do something. She came here to do something and I’ll bet anything it had to do with my disappearing.”

 

There’s a strain in Nino’s voice now, and Adrien can’t bring himself to say anything about it.

 

“It doesn’t matter now though, it doesn’t matter what she came to do, because she died. Died in the incident that killed Marinette and 4 more Victors. Whatever she came here to do, she couldn’t finish it, couldn’t succeed.

 

“But I’m going to fix that.” 

 

Startled, Adrien stares in surprise at the harness in his friend’s voice.

 

“Whatever it is Alya came here to do, I’ll figure it out, and I’ll finish it. I’ll do it even if it’s the last thing I do, for Alya.” At this, Nino clenches his fist into the scruff of Adrien’s shirt and pulls him closer.

 

“Do you hear me? I’m not— I’m just— I’m hurting too, you know, but I’m going to make it through. Not just for me, but for Alya as well. That’s how I’m still moving. And  _ you _ , you need to figure out what  _ you’re _ going to do, what’s going to keep  _ you _ up, because you’re all I have now, Adrien, and I’m all you have. You can’t just stay in here and run away. I know it hurts, I really,  _ really, know _ . But you can’t stay in the past, that’s not fair to you, or me, or even to  _ her _ .” 

 

Adrien winces, just a little.

 

“It’s okay to cry too, you know, I cried too. But once you do, you gotta wipe your tears and stand back up. And when you do, I’ll stand with you, but for now, in the meantime, I can cry with you, I can mourn with you, and I can grieve with you. Is that ok? Am I ok?”

 

There’s a silence, after Nino’s speech, and without even realizing it, Adrien has one fist on Nino’s chest, then two, and all of a sudden Nino has an armful of a shaking Adrien as they gently sink to the ground.

 

As Nino blinks away his own tears, memories still fresh on his mind, he rubs soothing circles into his friend’s back.

 

_ I wonder _ , Nino thinks,  _ if this too, will pass. _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 will hopefully be out in like.... 3 days?? maybe??? i'm going on a family trip to norcal so idk if i can write orz
> 
> i love feedback//


	6. colors of the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good, the bad, and everything in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [is very sorry for the lateness] orzz also can you tell i gave up on summaries and titles LOL
> 
> this chapter was such a pain to write how do inspirational speeches even WORK
> 
> beta-ed by the iwaoi thirst squad kira(simple-symphonia@tumblr) and paola(crossbelladonna@everywhere) ouo//

* * *

 

It doesn’t pass, not completely, but it gets better.

 

When Adrien finally emerged from the room he’d hidden away in and was back into public eye, Nathalie had appeared with a schedule and ready excuse ( _apparently they were going to go with ‘trauma’_ ).

 

His father was nowhere to be seen.

 

( _Nino and Adrien have absolutely no idea what this means for them, but since Adrien is fully functioning in public again and Nino hasn’t been approached at all, they figure they’re safe._ )

 

* * *

 

Things pass in a blur after that.

 

The funeral.

 

The commemorations.

 

The _whispers_.

 

_Did you hear? They say President Bourgeois was afraid of the Victors banding together so much!_

 

_Shh! What if you’re heard? You’ll be next?_

 

_They got all of the ones who were trouble._

 

_What? As if, the quiet one was with them too, Nathanael!_

 

_District 11 has no mentors left…_

 

_Wasn’t that fox girl with them?_

 

_The darling from District 2, Kim, he’s gone too isn’t he?_

 

_What? Don’t give me that look! No one can hear us!_

 

* * *

 

It’d have been easier to ignore the whispers, to just continue daily life as if he’d never remembered what colors were like.

 

It’d have been easier to pretend that Marinette never existed, that he never found himself mesmerized by a baker’s daughter from District 11.

 

It’d have been easier to go back to just being the Capitol’s darling.

 

But that wouldn’t be fair. Not to Nino, to Nino and Alya, to Alya and Marinette, to everyone who’s lived and lost in this ridiculous system.

 

So Adrien does exactly that. He sits back, he lets the Capitol fawn over him, and he waits. When canary yellow and tawny orange enter his line of sight, he lets Chloe’s arms wrap around him as he politely greets her. When gray is aimed towards him against white walls, he smiles and waves, turning as directed.

 

When Nino relays every detail he’s heard from loose lips and gossiping politicians, Adrien memorizes every last word.

 

( _Avoxes aren’t people after all._ )

 

* * *

 

They don’t lose steam until midway through the second year. Adrien yells at Nino one night for withholding details and information. By the start of the third year Adrien starts to lose all hope with what he has and what they’ve amassed. He’s even given up on trying to wrangle hidden intel he _knows_ Nino has but refuses to tell.

 

( _He doesn’t know that Nino promised himself to never breathe a word about Elena Agreste._ )

 

* * *

 

 

His father doesn’t show up for the post-Games interview screening. Adrien only really notices because this means he and Nino can sit together and watch together.

 

_“How’re you feeling dear, alright after that intense game?”_

 

_“Mm.”_

 

The 48th Victor is a quiet one, he thinks, serious and somber, you’d never guess she ripped the throats out of the last three tributes.

 

There’s something strangely familiar about her though, but Adrien brushes the thought aside. Probably just someone in a similarly colored dress.

 

_“You’re the first victor from District 11 without a mentor you know!”_

 

Adrien ignores the twinge in his chest. These days it’s nothing but a dull ache.

 

_“Well… I guess it only helped me to not have a mentor since everyone overlooked me.”_

 

_“How wonderful! A little delayed, perhaps, but it looks like you were destined to eventually sit across from me for this interview! Time and time again it seems that the odds were in your favor weren’t they, Manon?”_

 

Manon. _Manon_ . He’s heard that name before, he _knows_ that name. _Where has he_ —

 

There’s a burst of static, a surprised yelp from Nino, and then there’s _blue_.

 

* * *

 

 

He can’t breathe.

 

Her hair is in a bun and her face is covered with a mask, but her eyes are clear and blue and _alive_ but it’s not _possible_ she _died_ —

 

* * *

 

_“Citizens of Panem, hear my call!”_

 

* * *

 

But it’s _her_.

 

A small portion of his brain is still registering the words being spoken across the screen, the call for supporters, the summons of a rebellion, but he barely registers it as he loses himself in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

_“Marinette Dupain-Cheng died 3 years ago at the hands of the Capitol, died in the flames of oppression and cowardice. Today, Ladybug rises from those ashes, and Ladybug will continue to rise beyond the reach of the Capitol, to fly past the hands of the corrupted, to smother the injustice of those who would subjugate the lives of millions for their own pleasure. The odds were never in our favor, President Bourgeois, but we will take them for ourselves.”_

 

* * *

 

When static fades back and Nathalie appears by the doorway with a harried order to stay within the mansion walls, Adrien and Nino head to their rooms.

 

Adrien waves Nino off when they reach his room, both too stunned to say a word. A small part of Adrien realizes that with the advent of Marinette’s survival, comes Alya’s.

 

When the door closes behind him, Adrien stumbles through the lounge and grasps the counter for support.

 

_It’s a rebellion_.

 

_They’re calling for supporters against the Capitol._

 

_Marinette is alive._

 

With shuddering breaths, Adrien makes his way to his bedroom, ready to collapse onto his bed and—

 

There’s something on his bed and he’s instantly on alert.

 

Cautiously making his way over, he finds a silver ring sitting on the top of his pillow, but he doesn’t _have_ a silver ring, hasn’t even _seen_ one since—

 

“ _Ahem_.”

 

In a flash Adrien has his saber out and ready towards the dark figure suddenly slinking out from the shadows.

 

_How_ —

 

Looking entirely too amused for someone who’s somehow snuck into his room and currently has a _very lethal very sharp saber_ pointed at him—

 

The man chuckles.

 

“That’s quite the welcome isn’t it? And here I was waiting so patiently without a single slice of cheese to tide the wait.”

 

Adrien shifts his weight and holds steady against the intruder. “Who are you? How did you get in? What do you want?” _Keep him distracted. Try to get some answers. Don’t let your guard down._

 

“Yeesh, calm down kid, I’m not here to hurt you. The name’s Plagg.” The man, _Plagg_ , rifles through his pocket before pulling out a single envelope and holding it out for Adrien to see. “Here, for you. From the lady herself.”

 

Adrien cautiously makes his way closer, saber still steady and firm, taking the envelope with his free hand.

 

Taking a few steps back, he warily looks down at the envelope in his hands, making sure to keep the man in his peripheral vision.

 

And chokes.

 

In the blink of an eye, he has the tip of his sabre resting on Plagg’s throat.

 

“ _Who are you._ ”

 

The dark-haired man chuckles again. _Obviously_ he’s not being clear about how ready he is to cut his throat through and is ready to emphasize the _very lethal very sharp end of his sword before_ — 

“I told you kid, the name’s Plagg. So tell me kid, are the odds in your favor?”

 

* * *

 

On the backside of the envelope clutched tightly in Adrien’s hand, is a single seal, the pattern of a ladybug embossed in wax.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amazing besh (new-life-means-new-chances@tumblr) designed marinette's revolution outfit [here](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com/post/136302610494)!! PLEASE STARE AT HOW WONDERFUL AND AMAZING THIS GIRL IS OMG
> 
> but also lmao this took way too long and i am 200% not happy with it but ayeeee here you go!!!
> 
> ~~next chapters won't be out until i get all the details sorted out but when they start they'll be coming out either daily or every other day hopefully!!~~
> 
> for various reason i highly doubt i'll be writing in the ml fandom again// originally i had considered writing these first 6 chapters as a prologue story before continuing a sequel, so that's how i'll keep it for now and if one day i want to write for ladybug again i'll continue where i left off///

**Author's Note:**

> I am 12/10 not satisfied with this chapter but eyyyyy here you go next update should be tomorrow feedback is always appreciateddddd
> 
> i have details for everyone come hmu at my [tumblr](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s)


End file.
